A night of Immense Pleasures
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Tezuka finds himself in a sticky situation with Fuji.     Fuji/Tezu!


Tezuka groaned groggily as he opened his eyes. Moving his hands to rub his face he looked up as he heard a clanking sound. There handcuffed to the bedposts were his hands. Looking down at his feet he notice they were tied in a Y at the end of the bed. Then the next thing he noticed was that he was naked.

"_What the hell?" _He thought struggling against his bonds Tezuka huffed in frustration before tilting his head back to lay against the pillows that were placed under his head.

After a few more minutes of struggling Tezuka hears the door open. Lifting his head up slightly he sees Fuji walk in the door with a tray of assorted strange objects.

"Fuji what is going on?' Tezuka huffed as he stared at the tray.

Sitting on the bed next to Tezuka's hip Fuji rested the tray on the bed and replied " Don't worry ,Buchou , ill take good care of you!"

Smiling Fuji picked up a small bullet-shaped piece of plastic and a bottle of lavender scented oil. Moving to sit between Tezuka's legs Fuji slowly slackened the ropes that held Tezuka's feet to the bottom of the bed. After that Fuji pulled a pillow out from under the bed and gently propped it up under Tezuka's hips thus lifting his butt a little bit higher into the air.

Pouring some of the lavender oil onto his fingers Fuji gently pressed his fingers against Tezuka's entrance.

Pushing past the tight ring of muscles Fuji gently started to pump all three of his fingers in and out of Tezuka's tight channel.

Tezuka squirmed as his entrance was probed. He held back a whine as Fuji pressed his fingers up against his prostate.

Removing his fingers from Tezuka, Fuji picked up the bullet shaped vibrator and pressed it gently against Tezuka's entrance before finally pushing it in all the way up against his prostate and turning it on high.

Unable to hold back a loud whine Tezuka started to slowly thrash around and move his hips trying to get away from the lovely sensation of having his prostate brushed so torturously.

Waiting till Tezuka looked as if he were about to burst Fuji quickly grabbed a cock ring from the tray and placed it strategically on Tezuka's cock so that it wouldn't allow him to come but so it would allow his cock to grow harder.

Biting back a whimper Tezuka glared at Fuji.

Chuckling Fuji started to pull out the bullet-vibrator all the while grabbing a thick dildo and placing it next to Tezuka's thigh out of his range of sight.

Quickly lathering the dildo with oil Fuji gently pressed the tip against Tezuka's puckered entrance. Then he softly pushed the dildo inside him.

Panting at the intrusion Tezuka breathed as he rocked his hips into the dildo that was being held firmly against his prostate.

"_If I'm going to be tortured I might as well enjoy it." _Tezuka thought as he thrust himself up and down on the dildo.

Smirking as he watched Tezuka fuck himself on the dildo, Fuji held the dildo steady in place while he picked up two things from the tray. Looking up Fuji smiled when he noticed Tezuka had his eyes closed as he humped the toy.

Forcing the dildo halfway up into Tezuka, Fuji moved to slide up Tezuka's chest and rapidly pinched and twisted Tezuka's pert pink nipples before placing the clamps he had picked up onto his nipples.

Yelping at the sting Tezuka opened his eye and glared at Fuji before wiggling his hips and pressing them against the bed to push the dildo further up into himself and strike the toy up against his prostate gland.

Once again rocking his hips into the thick dildo which was jammed inside his entrance Tezuka moaned in annoyance as Fuji fully removed the dildo.

Shucking off his pants and boxer Fuji hastily set out to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Moving himself so that he was between Tezuka's legs Fuji quickly started to lather up his cock using most of his self control to not just jerk himself off.

Pressing himself against Tezuka's opening Fuji felt the tissue and muscles start to give way as his length slowly pushed threw.

Tezuka whined as he felt his entrance stretch at the intrusion. Thankfully the dildo and the bullet-vibrator had already stretched him so that the transition was easier and less painful. Getting used to the full feeling Tezuka slowly started to rock his hips trying to get more and more delicious friction.

Moaning as Tezuka rocked his hips Fuji started to slowly thrust in time with Tezuka's rocking. Keeping a steady pace Fuji groaned at the feeling of that hot entrance squeezing his cock.

Panting as Fuji struck his prostate Tezuka began to thrust his hips faster against Fuji's cock and then he commenced to clasp his entrance around that thick length, knowing that the faster he brought Fuji to his climax the faster he would be allowed to have his sweet release.

Purring at the sudden set of rhythmic squeezes Fuji thrust faster and faster into that warm cavern, feeling the effects of his release coming on. Assaulting that entrance even more Fuji threw his head back and moaned as white hot pleasure blinded him to the outside world.

Wailing at the feeling of hot cum shooting into his entrance Tezuka pleaded with Fuji "Please…"

Looking up smiling Fuji asked "Please what, Buchou?"

Panting Tezuka cried "Please let me come!" Gingerly thrusting his hips again Tezuka could feel Fuji start to reharden and fill his channel.

Pulling out before Tezuka could get him fully hard again Fuji picked up the dildo that had been tossed aside from earlier. Hastily pushing the dildo into Tezuka's cum filled opening, Fuji got up from the bed and started to pull his clothing back on.

Grabbing a ball-gag from the tray Fuji walked to the head of the bed where Tezuka's face was. Before he had a chance to close his mouth Fuji rapidly shoved the ball-gag into his mouth and strapped it around his head.

Patting Tezuka's thigh Fuji quickly finished up putting on his clothing before mockingly saying "Have Fun Buchou!" and slowly walking out the door.

Half-whimpering into the gag Tezuka started to futilely grind his hips against the bed trying to force the dildo in him to move and create some kind of friction.

After a few minutes of grinding into the bed and clenching his hands around the handcuffs trying to unlock himself Tezuka heard the door open. Tilting his head up as far as he could with the handcuffs keeping him in place Tezuka looked at the door and watched as Atobe walked in.

"When Fuji told me he had a present for me Ore-Sama never expected this!" Atobe said smirking as he shed his t-shirt and got on the bed with Tezuka.

Pressing his hand lightly against the rather large hard on the other boy was sporting Atobe rapidly began pumping that length up and down causing Tezuka to wail into his gag. Getting up off the bed Atobe started to take off his clothing before climbing back in between Tezuka's legs and taking the dildo out of him.

Atobe then began to nudge his way into that cum-slicked hole.

Moaning softly at the intrusion Tezuka began to once again impale himself onto that hard length to create friction trying to bring himself to an orgasm.

Quickly plunging himself into that opening Atobe started to lunge his hips into Tezuka striking his prostate repeatedly.

Groaning into the gag Tezuka cried out as his prostate was assaulted again and again by Atobe's thick cock. Squeezing himself around Atobe, Tezuka started ramming himself down to meet Atobe hard thrusts.

Feeling his climax coming Atobe grabbed hold of Tezuka's length and started rubbing and squeezing it.

"Lets come together, Tezuka?" Atobe smirked as he unlocked the cock ring and began impaling Tezuka on his cock at a rapid pace.

Screaming into the gag as he shuddered and came onto his own stomach. Tezuka was rendered a ruffled mess as he lay on the bed panting as Atobe continued to thrust into him.

Finally reaching his climax Atobe groaned as he came, filling that already cum-slicked hole with his release.

"Ne that was fun wasn't it, Tezuka?" Atobe sneered as he pulled out of Tezuka and started to rub his inner thigh while waiting for him to come down from his high.

Gently untying Tezuka's legs Atobe rubbed both ankles as he untied them before moving up to the nightstand next to the bed to retrieve the key to the handcuffs. Finally releasing the younger boy from his confinements Atobe rubbed Tezuka's wrists where they were raw and red from struggling against the handcuffs so much.

Slowly spooning his body against Tezuka's back Atobe quickly pulled the covers off and snuggled into Tezuka's back before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
